


VID - Going Down

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Birdsong (BBC 2012), Carol (2015), Da Vinci's Demons, Lady Chatterley’s Lover, Mildred Pierce (TV Mini-Series 2011), Outlander (TV), The Dreamers (2003), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love costume dramas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - Going Down

**vid title:** Going Down  
**music:** 212 by Azealia Banks feat. Lazy Jay  
**source:** The Dreamers, The Tudors, Carol, Birdsong, Lady Chatterley's Lover, Da Vinci's Demons, Mildred Pierce, and Outlander  
**duration:** 1:44  
**Notes:** Made for 2016 Vividcon, which is in Chicago in August, for the Challenge vidshow (descent)  
**summary:** Who doesn't love _costume_ dramas?  
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)

 **download:** [streaming video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odN2DSkIitw)  
[59mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vpo16p49dng317i/Going+Down+-+multifandom+-+kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/149064819055)  
[ao3]()

_Hey, I can be the answer_  
I’m ready to dance when the vamp up  
And when I hit that dip get your camera  
You could see I been that bitch since the Pamper  
And that I am that young sis the beacon  
I just wanna sip that punch with your peeps and  
Sit in that lunch if you're treatin'  
Kick it with your bitch who come from Parisian  
She know where I get mine from, and the season  
Now she wanna lick my cunt in the evenin'  
And fit that ton-tongue d-deep in  
I guess that cunt getting eaten  
I guess that cunt getting eaten  
I guess that cunt getting eaten  
I guess that cunt getting eaten  
I guess that... 

_A-yo, A-yo_  
I heard you ridin' with the same tall, tall tale, tall  
Tellin' em you made some  
Sayin' you grindin' but you ain't goin' nowhere  
Why you procrastinate girl?  
You got a lot, but you just waste all yours and  
They'll forget your name soon  
And won't nobody be to blame but yourself, yeah 

_This shit been mine, mine_  
What you gone do when I appear?  
W-when I premiere?  
Bitch the end of your lives are near  
This shit been mine, mine  
This shit been mine, mine  
This shit been mine, mine 


End file.
